lords_roadfandomcom-20200215-history
Lords Road Wikia
Welcome to the Lords Road Wikia AMZGame Announces New Browser Game Lords Road AMZGame is excited to announce Lords Road has been added to their platform. Players are invited to sign up for the open beta phase which will begin in Jun-3rd 10:00 EDT. For more information about Lords Road players can visit the official website at 'http://lordsroad.amzgame.com/ ' Lords Road Storyline Legends are told that after every evil an angel will be with you. The lord is never down to the darkness. One day, Dark Lord releases the evil sword and brings the dark to the peace. Farmers cannot farm, Fishers cannot fish, world come into the chaos and hopeless. But every coin has two sides. And there is evil existing and there will be justice. Two legend hero, a warrior and a mage come to fight against the evil to bring the peace to the world with the Angel. About Lords Road Lords Road is a 2.5D MMORPG game but has a dreamy background that makes you enjoy the game. Fluency action and cool skill give the player good visual enhancement. And player can use different skill combo to defeat the monster in dungeons. And one wonderful part is the angel fight with you in the dungeon. And the angel can fight monster with you and help you finish the battle with her powerful skill. The other wonderful part is the mount evolves system. Players do not need to buy the mount but to evolve the mount. With your training, the mount will change its outlook from bear to the dragon, and also improve your battle rate. The game will make you enjoy the process of saving world and competing with other players. AMZGame Team carries out day-to-day operations as customer support, community management, and event design to make all the players around the world to player better. A quest driven interactive MMORPG web game rendered with rich 2.5D graphics and using a gamer influenced interface for more hands on game play, Lords Road immerses a playerin a free to play western mythology inspired game, beside other players from around the world. Enter a world where events and quests can reward you with items to create fully detailed weapons and armor with stunning visual skill effects in battle against all manner of opponents. Ride tall on a bear, a dragon or one of the other life like mounts, a loyal pet and a breathtakingly beautiful goddess to be your companion. Lords road is a quest driven interactive MMORPG web game rendered with rich 2.5D graphics and using a gamer influenced interface for more hands on game play. It is the journey on the path to be becoming a legendary lord and champion ....will you travel the lords road with us ? Lords Road review The land of myth and magic is a world which is full of magic and swords. There are three empires and two allies on the continent. They all hold the future of the continent. In order to defeat the darkness and recover the light of the land, the blood sealed in your body will be wake up. Here we go… ] Lord's Road is an impressive newcomer to the browser MMORPG game. The game has its ups and downs but the well-rounded PVP, robust weapon customization, and abundant side-quests definitely make it a viable choice for any fan of MMORPG’s. ] Lord's Road is an impressive newcomer to the browser MMORPG game. The game has its ups and downs but the well-rounded PVP, robust weapon customization, and abundant side-quests definitely make it a viable choice for any fan of MMORPG’s. The player can make a battle party that is made up of one of the many angels. Furthermore, different combinations of heroes and angels team in the same battle party will result in different unique partner abilities to activate, which range from powerful magical attacks to valuable buffs for the party. This offers a strategic element when choosing which angels to train and recruit for a given fight. ] Obviously, in this game, there are still many surprising things waiting for us to find out. If you want to find more details, just play our game and see the official site Related Wikia AMZGame Wikia: http://amzgame.wikia.com/wiki/AMZGAME_Wiki Play now: http://amzga.me/Register.Wiki Category:Browse